Blue Runner
by BecauseI'mTwisted
Summary: Feeling like a mouse in a maze is not his most favourite feeling. Neither is having abilities that he doesn't know how he gained. All he knows for sure is that this a game of survival. And Leonardo will not lose. Do you like Maze Runner? This is what would have happened if it was in the tmnt universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So, I watched The Scorch Trials a few days ago, and this little baby has been kicking around in my head since. It's not exactly a crossover between tmnt and maze runner, more of if what I think would happen if the plot was a little changed and the maze existed in tmnt 2012's world. I changed the plot, the names of the characters, and a bunch of other stuff. It's my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate reviews and ratings...and stuff.  
And no, I don't own tmnt :(  
**

What woke him was the horrible grinding of metal against metal. It vibrated the rusty floor beneath him, his body felt like jelly being shaken around in a child's lunchbox.

His body felt strange to him. He sat on the floor, his bottom quivering, and simply stared as he moved his pale, scrawny fingers. He listened to the grating of the metal that surrounded him as he frowned, deep in thought.

Something dark fell into his eye. He leaped up onto his feet, as he gave a surprised shout. Whatever it was, it was gone. He raised a hand to his head and felt a large lump of hair beneath his palm. Another dark lock dropped onto his face and he sighed with relief, grateful that it wasn't anything else.

The room he stood in came to a sudden stop. Off balance, he flew off his feet and landed on his side, gasping in shock.

Small beacons of sunlight shone through the gap under the doors of the cage-like space. He heard voices on the other side, but his mouth was too dry to shout out to them.

Using the new light, he quickly looked around the steel contraption and was beyond surprised to see five other boys, all unconscious in the garage-sized room.

The doors swung outward, and he shut his eyes against the sudden blinding light. Someone grabbed his shoulder and steered him out onto the grass. He opened them again and was consumed with anxiety. Almost fifty teenagers stood in front of him, the five other boys from the cage were being held up off the ground by ten of the younger-looking teenagers.

"What's your name?" A gruff looking male about fifteen asked, his dark brown eyes full of authority and curiosity. He didn't answer. He didn't know. His first memory was waking up inside the rusted enclosure to his left. He didn't know what he looked like, it was a sickening feeling.

Brown-eyes didn't look surprised. He nodded and turned to face the carriers of the unconscious males. "Take them to the health room." He ordered, before bringing his attention back to the conscious newbie, who was staring around the glade. It was as big as two football ovals side-by-side with gleaming stone walls surrounding it, forming a giant rectangle. Each of the four walls had a slit in the middle, serving as doorways.

Brown-eyes clicked his fingers in front of him, snapping the youth back to reality. "My name is Zachary, and I run this place, alright?" He growled deeply. The newbie nodded slowly. A weird feeling at the back of his mind told him that he was usually on the other end of this conversation.

"You'll be shown where you're going to sleep, and you'll stay there until someone comes and gets you, understood?" Newbie nodded again. Zachary gestured and another young man, about fourteen, came forward. He had curly orange hair and sparkling baby blue eyes. At the sight of those eyes, Newbie received a pang of confusing homesickness. "Hi. I'm Owen." He chirped happily. Again, Newbie only nodded, his face an emotionless mask. Owen's smile dimmed, but didn't disappear.

Owen showed him around the Heart, as they called it. The dining pit, which was just a pit where a fire would burn every night, the farm, and then the 'meeting hall.' Which was simply a crate surrounded by nothing but grass. Throughout the tour, only the tour guide had spoken.

Finally, they reached a cluster of trees, with six hammocks hanging from in between the trunks. Small items surrounded the makeshift beds; water bottles, a mirror and clothes. "Help yourself." Owen told the new arrival. "This is where you and the other newbies will be sleeping." With that he left.

The unaccustomed male used his alone time to lay and rest in one of the hammocks as he looked more closely at himself. He wore simple white sneakers, pants and shirt. The only colour he wore was a strip of cobalt fabric wrapped around his left forearm. He picked up the mirror gently, scared to look. He slowly raised it to his face. He froze. Asian complexion, bright blue eyes, whiter-than-paper skin. It was not his face. That was not who he was. that was not Leonardo. _Leonardo_. His name. Feeling giddy, he tried to remember more, but nothing came to him.

Beyond frustrated, he stood and walked away from his new sleeping quarters, towards the closest gap in the stone walls. Nobody was around, the rest of the humans in the Heart were busy working in other little huddles spread out across the space, yet no work stations were near the barriers.

Leonardo stood in front of the doorway, unaware of what to do. There had to be a reason why they seemed to avoid them. The sun had begun to set. It cast long shadows, and enveloped most of the Heart in shade.

A cry erupted from the other side of the wall, and several older teenagers appeared, running towards Leo as if their lives depended on it. Others arrived behind Leonardo, shouting, "Who was that?" and "Hurry up!" The screams continued, buy the runners didn't stop to help.

What happened next almost made Leo pass out. The walls began to move. Silently and swiftly the gap between them got thinner and thinner.

One of the runners tripped, but nobody stopped. Leo didn't know what was happening, but he knew that they weren't going to make it into the Heart.

He didn't think about what he did next. He sprinted forward, ignoring the horrified shouts behind him, through the almost-closed gap and stopped on the other side, just as the walls crushed together behind him."

Leonardo heard the screams again, and bolted towards the noise, once again ignoring everyone else. Left, right, left again, he weaved his way through the labyrinth, every second the pain-filled screeches grew louder. He skidded around another corner to see a girl lying on the ground, bloody, as an enormous grey creature loomed over her. It looked like a massive cyborg spider, shining metal fangs and legs, but a raw, fleshy body.

Leo didn't even falter. He ran towards the monster as it reached down to finish the job. He streamed around the girl and leaped onto its back, grabbing the loose skin near its head, Leo pulled, saving the female from its jaws.

He wasn't completely aware of what happened next. Her screams, his jump from its spine to the ground, and the beast's own massive flesh and metal scorpion piercing its own back. It collapsed onto the cobblestone, unmoving.

Before the bleeding female could protest, Leo scooped her up in his arms and began to retrace his steps back to the other runners near the closed doorway.

His feet and breathing were completely silent, the only noise came from the whimpering young lady in his arms.

"What was that?" She whispered, staring closely at Leo's face. "You actually killed it." Leonardo quickly glanced at her before returning his concentration on the labyrinth. "What was that?" He repeated, the tone of his voice told her that he expected an answer. It was hard to refuse. "Crushers. They come out at night and crush your bones so fine that by the time they're done, your just a sack of blood and meat. Trust me, It's not pretty." Leo grimaced and ran faster than any of the runners had ran when they sprinted for the door. Except this time, Leo didn't trip, and he didn't leave anyone behind.

"I'm Angel by the way. You a newbie?" She asked, looking over her carrier's shoulder, looking out for more crushers. "Yep. My name's Leonardo. Call me Leo." He replied. "Nice to meet you, Lee. Where'd you learn the sick moves?" She murmured. Leo shot her an irritated glare. "First of all, it's Leo, not Lee. Second," His face fell. "I can't remember." Angel knew how that felt. She didn't know her past either. Nobody in the Heart did. She didn't want him to stay sad so she chose it to ignore the second comment. "Whatever you say Lee." If looks could kill, Angel would of tried her luck against the crusher.

The two rounded the corner and slowed to a regular-paced walk. Five of the seven runners from earlier sat looking defeated, leaning against the walls or just simply sitting there. They ignored the two as they sat down and Leo began inspecting Angel's wounds. She had a decent sized cut on her right forearm and a twisted ankle. Leo untied the blue fabric form his arm, noticed that it was a mask and then wrapped up Angel's cut. Her ankle would heal on its own. Angel broke the silence. "why bother? Nobody has ever survived a night in here." She dipped her head towards the cobblestone, her purple and white baseball cap, hid her face. Leo mustered an encouraging smile. "We will." He said, tucking a curly strand of pink hair behind her ear.

An inhuman screech reached their ears. "Crusher." Angel mumbled, horrified that another of those _things_ were near them. Leonardo stood firm, listening. It sounded extremely close. As if on cue, the _tap, tap, tapping_ of metal on stone got louder as it got nearer to the seven teenagers. A thick metal leg appeared at the end of the passageway. Then another. The crusher's legs grated against the stone on both sides. It was far bigger than the one earlier. But Leo refused to lose his nerve.

It was now or never. He charged at the horrific beast. The tail flew down just as Leo slid across the ground under the monster, the stinger smashed the stone only a few centimetres away from his head. He jumped to his feet behind the crusher and climbed up onto its backbone. The scorpion like stinger was still stuck in the stone. Leo reached down to the crusher's face and gripped his metal fangs in his hands. He pulled them apart from each other and soon one gave away. The hideous monstrosity howled and screeched in pain. Leo leaped back onto a ground. he rolled under the body of the crusher and stabbed the fang into its chest.

The demon-like beast was injured but not dead. The tail was pulled loose and the metallic animal stumbled back. It screamed again and began to retreat.

Leo quickly slipped out from underneath and jogged back over to Angel, the other teenagers looked on with awe-filled faces. He saw Angel's face turn from surprised and amazed, to horror-filled. Her mouth opened wide as she screamed, "Leo!" Something large and solid bashed into his back, sending him flying into the wall. As he laid there with blurry vision, Angel hopped forward and snatched up the fallen bloody fang. She stabbed the giant tooth into the crusher's face. With one final cry, it finally curled up and died.

Angel travelled as fast as she could on one foot back to Leo. He gave her one last smile before his vision went dark.

She carried his limp body over to the corner, with the others joining her. They all were still in shock of what Leonardo had just accomplished.

Already Leo's back had began to turn purple. She didn't try to wake him. He needed rest. Throughout the night, the group rotated positions. Two would keep guard while others slept. Luckily, nothing else came near them, and before they knew it, the sun was rising.

The walls split to reveal seven teenagers, all snuggled together asleep.

 **So...Whatcha think? Please review, rate and whatever. See ya next chapter :)**

 **I told you it wasn't really a crossover.**

 **And this is just the begininning...MOOO HAHAHAH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, second chapter. Nobody reviewed which broke my fragile heart. :( Anyway, the actual chapter isn't quite 2,000 words like I hoped, but it's good enough.  
Toothpaste: BecauseI'mTwisted owns nothing but the plot and OCs.  
Retch: Read on.  
Scribble: And please rate and review.**

- _read on-read on-read on-read on-_

Every teenager in the Heart stared horrified at the white stone that stood tall before them. "They're gone. All of them." Owen murmured. In the silence, his words cut through the air like they were made of glass.

Zachary stood stiff, his face void of emotion. "We can't stand here and just give up. We've lost people before." Whispers spread through the crowd, nodding of heads, and sad acceptances.

Quietly, they continued on with their routine. The depressed group of fifty dragged their feet over to the dining pit.

Nobody spoke as they ate their rationed meals. All ears listened hard to the sounds of the Labyrinth, to the screeches of the nearby crushers.

One by one, they left to go to their own hammocks, only to fall asleep to the continued howls of the evil creatures on the other side of the cold, stainless stone.

- _time skip-time skip-time skip-time skip-_

When the doorways appeared once again, everyone went back to work, steering clear of the East wall.

The only girl left in the Heart grew curious. As Zachary struggled to recruit new runners, his female assistant slipped away unnoticed, and jogged over to that specific doorway.

In front of each wall grew a line of forest, so only the top half of them were visible.

Lotus sneaked through the bushes and when she reached the exit of the Heart, she let loose a scream that would of put a crusher to shame.

Where the passage split into two, was an enormous dead, rotten looking beast. Her high-pitched voice woke the sleeping survivors, and they all leaped up onto their feet in a state of horror, convinced another crusher was close. Leonardo grimaced and stumbled forward. Angel kept a hand on his shoulder so he didn't fall face-first onto the ground.

"You're alive." Lotus said in disbelief. "How is that possible?" Angel tightened her grip on Leo's shoulder and they gave each other a smile. "Because of the newbie here. He killed _two_ crushers. Could anyone possibly be any more of a badass?" The African-American in the baseball hat laughed. Using the word shocked to describe Lotus would be a severe understatement.

More teenagers arrived, all gasping and vomiting at the sight of the crusher's body. Zachary stepped forward, addressing Leonardo. "Newbie, what happened?" The Asian teen responded, "First of all, it's Leo. Second, the monsters that attacked us are now dead. But, the people that left us are probably dead also."

Everyone was frozen in awe. Nobody had ever lasted a night in the Labyrinth. Not until now. Not until Leo arrived.

"Alright!" Zachary shouted. "Everybody get back to your jobs." Still full of surprise and wonder, excited chatter filled the Heart as people talked and laughed as they continued on with their tasks of farming, cooking, or nursing.

It was only the runners, Leo and Zachary left. Without a word, the leader of the Heart stepped into the giant maze to inspect the body. Leonardo followed him, the surviving runners stayed by the entrance to the Heart.

Leo bent down and inspected the crusher's stinger. A large robotic tail the ended with a thin, sharp metal rod, slightly shorter than a metre in length. Cautiously, he touched it, being extra weary of the dagger-like point. "Careful." Zachary told him. "One prick with that and you'll never be the same." Noticing the confused look on Leo's face, he continued, "Apparently, they give you your memories back. All at once, so that's about sixteen years for you. Sixteen years worth of memories shoved into your brain, all at once. You either die straight away, or go completely insane."

The blue-eyed boy nodded, but didn't remove his hand. A small skin pouch sat next to where the rod vanished into the metal. He assumed that that was where the poison/serum was stored. The rod looked dry. Gripping it firmly, Leo pulled. With a horrific squelching sound, the rod came out from the end of the scorpion-like machinery.

Nervously, the pressed it gently against his own paper-white skin. Blood welled at the pinprick on his finger, but no memories came to him.

"My God, it's like a sword." Angel said from behind him. He didn't hear her enter the Labyrinth. Leo smirked, "That's exactly what it is." He couldn't explain it, but he felt safer with it in his hand. He expertly twirled his new weapon, with Zachary watching him, his face as empty as ever.

But Leo's good mood didn't last. He froze, suddenly feeling like he was being observed, spied on, visually dissected. It was not a feeling he enjoyed. "Are we being watched?" He whispered, almost inaudibly. Only Angel heard him. She mumbled back, "Well, I'm watching you, so is Zachary and the other runners. Is that it?" But she could tell by the look on his handsome face that it wasn't.

Leo gazed around him, completely focused. He could no longer feel the soft wind, or hear the buzz of voices. The only sense that remained was his sight, that increased until he could see almost every crack and scratch that webbed across the surfaces of the two parallel walls. A small dent near the top of the wall, almost unnoticeable. Probably nothing, but there was no tracks or evidence that a crusher made it, or any confirmation that a human did it either, and deep scrapes like that don't happen naturally. Even though it was designed to look like it.

Curious, Leo quickly brainstormed an idea on how to reach the dent for a better look. He handed the rod to Angel, he didn't want something that sharp near him when he needed to climb that high up. Angel took it and didn't ask questions, unlike Zachary. "What are you doing?" He growled. Leonardo gave a knowing and obnoxious smirk. "Watch and learn, Zacky." Angel snorted behind him, which only made his smirk widen.

His cocky attitude was replaced by disgust as he pulled the crusher's fangs from its face. With the gooey pincers held tightly in his hands, he made his way to under the dent. Using the fang to push lightly against the wall, it sheathed itself inside the stone like it was made of butter. Above his head, he did the same with the other giant monster tooth.

Off he went. He settled into an easy rhythm. Leo's upper body strength made scaling the wall simple work. "What are you doing?" Zachary repeated from below. Leonardo ignored his question.

When he reached the dent, several long minutes later, Leo positioned himself so that his right foot rested on a secure fang, while his right hand held the other, so he didn't fall. He looked closer at the dent, and realized that it was deeper than he originally thought. Inside, a tiny, black box sat wedged in. It was about the size of an m & m. A camera.

He looked down, and was surprised at how he was. Strangely, he felt safe, comfortable. He had the curious feeling that he was usually higher. If anything, he felt closer to the ground. He shrugged it off for the moment. "Angel!" He shouted. "I need that sword." Leo held out his free hand, ready to catch. Beneath him, they all looked at him weirdly. "I'm not throwing a sharp-ass stick at you, you idiot!" Angel responded. Leo rolled his eyes, "I'll catch it, don't worry. Come on!" She hesitated, before throwing the rod up towards him. His brain didn't consciously interpret the moves. Leo's hand shot out, grabbed the weapon, twirled in swiftly in his fingers and stabbed the camera right through the middle.

Grinning like a maniac, he placed the rapier-like rod though a belt loop in his now-greyish pants, and began climbing down. He hissed gently as he landed, his spine still stung from the crusher's hit.

"What was that?" Zachary and Angel snapped together. "A camera. Whoever put us in here was watching us. There'll be loads more."

They all immediately felt uncomfortable, they looked up to the sky, in the search for more cameras.

Once again, Zachary broke the silence. "Alright, we have to have a meeting about this. Runners, go around and gather the others at the meeting hall. Leo, go check on the newbies you arrived with. If they're awake, bring them with you to the meeting." With their orders clear, the group split up.

Leonardo made his way around the cooking station to the rusty shed that served as a makeshift hospital.

Inside, five teenage boys, around sixteen, rested in low beds. The only conscious occupant was a familiar female with gorgeous dark brown hair, and stunning oak eyes. The soft padding of his grubby sneakers against the  
concrete caught her attention. She looked up, and seemed both surprised and happy. "Hey. I didn't introduce myself earlier, I'm Lotus." She smiled a calm but untrustworthy grin. Leo smiled his own customized smirk, a mix of cheerfulness, shyness and a slight hint of dishonesty. "I'm Leo." He replied. She nodded and went back to whatever she was doing before he arrived.

The young Japanese male observed the other newcomers. An African American, an Indian, a Spanish boy, and two white teens, one with a tan, and the other almost as pale as Leonardo himself. Except for the Spanish one, the boys didn't look out of shape. The exception stood out as a weakling, thin everything.

As he stepped closer, they began to stir. In perfect sync, the five of them shot up in their beds like someone had gave them a poke with a cow-prod.

They looked around in horror, their mouths were open, but no sound was made. The African-American leaped out of bed and Leo noticed that he was also wearing the white sneakers, shirt and pants combo. They all were. "Where are we? What's going on?" He demanded. Lotus remained silent. "I'm new as well. I don't know how to explain it, but all of you, please calm down." Leo's tone was impossible to ignore. The five relaxed, but remained, as expected, confused as hell.

"We call it the Heart." Lotus decided to join the conversation. "It's a safe haven located in the middle of a massive labyrinth." The pale boy spoke up in a strong British accent. "Why are we here?" Lotus seemed to wilt. "We don't know. Every month we get supplies and newbies from an unknown supplier, delivered by a metal cage-like elevator in the West wall. Every month is different. Sometimes there's only one person, other times there's about ten. Mostly male. All of them are unconscious when we find them, they wake up on the second day without their memory." She explained, most of the information was new to Leonardo as well. "But I was awake when I arrived." He pointed out. "You're the only person who's ever done that, Leo. Just like you're the only person to ever kill _two_ crushers, as well as survive the night. The system just doesn't work for you, does it?" Leo smirked. The others growing more confused by each passing second.

"Um... I'm still confused. Could you please tell us everything you know about this place?" The stick-like Spanish asked weakly. Lotus nodded. She and Leonardo sat down on nearby stools, the cobalt-eyed teenager hid his excitement easily, he was finally getting proper answers.

Lotus parted her thin blood-red lips to speak...

 _-end of chapter-end of chapter-end of chapter-end of chapter-_

 **Well now. DUN DUN DUN! eh... I got nothing.  
Make sure you review, or I'll kill off Leo's future love interest. DUN DUN DUNNNNNN!**


End file.
